


I love you, Clotpole

by ScarletteLyn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: Arthur's business trip gets extended and they both hate it. AKA I was very nondescript about Arthur's job because I didn't want to make him a lawyer and LOTS of fluff at the end.





	

Business trips. They were the bane of many people’s existence meaning Arthur and Merlin were not excused. Since the second Arthur had heard those two words, he’d been dreading it. His office was opening another branch on the west coast and he had been one of the unlucky few to be forced across the continent, away from his life and more importantly his boyfriend. Merlin was equally as unhappy. He graded his classes tests more harshly, he moped around on his days off and unpacked Arthur’s bag every time he tried to get ready for this damned trip. They had been told it would take a month.

  


A month came and went, the employees at the Seattle office were “as incompetent as jellyfish” and “more annoying than my own father” in Arthur’s own words. The couple tried to skype as often as possible, opting for phone calls when they couldn’t and texting any time their eyes were open. It worked in the weakest way. Arthur hated his too-clean hotel suite, missing the mess Merlin usually left everywhere. Merlin himself missed Arthur’s noise. The apartment was too quiet without his yelling at football games or loud movies. The two of them were miserable during every second that they weren’t talking to one another. 

  


Two months turned into three and before long, Arthur simply couldn’t take it. He called one of the other partners to switch out with him, lying and saying that the new team was making good progress. As soon as he could throw his belongings in his suitcase, the blond was making his way to the airport and on the first plane home. Merlin hadn’t heard from the other man all day and was starting to worry until he started getting replies again. He assumed the older man was just too stressed and had neglected to charge his phone. Going about his day, Merlin thought nothing of it. 

  


By the time Arthur got back to the flat, it was well past dinner but not quite late enough for Merlin to have gone to bed. As he opened the door, he assumed the other man was still awake. The lights were all on, the tv playing god knows what and the smell of tea wafting from the kitchen told him so. Or so he thought. Forehead down on the kitchen island was a familiar mop of dark hair that let out a few tiny snores. The broader man lifted him easily, clutching the sleeping mass to his chest fiercely. Halfway to the bedroom, Merlin awoke.

  


“GOOD GOD!” He screamed and began crying, his own arms squeezing Arthur so tight it almost hurt. By the bags under his eyes, it was safe to assume that the teacher hadn’t been sleeping very well if at all while Arthur was gone.

  


“It’s okay, I’m here now,” The blond soothed, sitting on the bed. He was crying too.

  


“For how long?” Merlin looked up at him desperately.

  


“Forever,” Arthur snorted. “I’m never going on one of those fucking trips ever again unless you come with me.”

  


“Good,” Merlin wiped away his boyfriend’s tears easily. “I don’t want you to leave either, love.”

  


Instead of answering, Arthur lifted Merlin so he was sitting on his lap and kissed him enough for all three months he’d been gone. They clung to each other, whispered ‘I love you’s passed back and forth. It was hours, they sat together on that bed. For once it was immaculately made which proved Arthur’s suspicions about Merlin and his sleep. To be fair the other man hadn’t been sleeping as well as he wanted to either. It was out of necessity, not because he wanted to. Somehow, the two calmed down and managed to strip before laying in bed together. Their limbs tangled just the way they always did and Arthur realised that he hadn’t been sleeping well because he just wasn’t comfortable without his man wrapped around him, even if Merlin was a big old blanket hog. He wondered if Merlin felt the same.

  


“I missed you,” the smaller man stated the obvious. “I missed this. I missed your noise.”

  


“You’re lucky I love you too much to be offended at that last one,” Arthur poked him in the side.

  


“No,” Merlin’s brows furrowed. “I meant like your singing in the shower or your road rage. Especially your other noises.”

  


“I missed you too, fuck,” Arthur said, dragging a hand down his face. “Everything is too clean when you’re not around and there’s no one to make me tea when I come home.”

  


“You’re needy,” Merlin laughed.

  


“So are you,” Arthur managed to mock offense. “But I do love you anyways, you gorgeous idiot.”

  


“And I love you, clotpole.”


End file.
